


Sins & Lies

by bobasheebaby



Series: Crimson Rain [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mobster AU, Mobster Bastien, Mobster Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Bastien gets orders that he doesn’t agree with and makes a choice that could forever put a mark on his back.





	Sins & Lies

Twenty years ago:  
Bastien paced the room, he was loyal, always had been, never had any intentions of defying the man in charge. He knew what it would mean to defy him, it could cost him his life. What he was being asked to do was a line he refused to cross. He knew he had done many questionable things in his life, he didn’t gain rank quickly by following civilian rules, but this was one thing he just couldn’t do. He wouldn’t be able to look himself in the mirror if he did what he was being asked. How could he look the future of their group in the face if he knew that he had been the one to bring him such pain and sorrow?  
Bastien wasn’t even sure why he was the one being asked to perform this task. There were higher ranking men than he, men who would do what he was being asked without question. Was this a test? The one thing he knew for certain was he could not do what was being asked of him, and he couldn’t stay around to be punished for his defiance. He couldn’t go straight, but he knew enough that maybe he could grow his own crew from the ground up, one that walked closer to the line, one that would never ask what was being asked of him now.  
Bastien left, keeping his head low, hoping to keep out of Constantine’s reach, just trying to survive. When Luther and his wife Octavia showed up on his doorstep with their young daughter he had been surprised albeit thankful for the support. The support of the elder Nevrakis’s was short lived. He soon learned that they thought he was trying to overthrow Constantine. They went on a suicide mission trying to take him out themselves, leaving him to care for the young girl. He tried to talk them out of it, he knew they would be unsuccessful. They wouldn’t listen, calling him a coward for not standing with them. Couldn’t they see no one stood a chance against the murder king?  
The actions of Luther and Octavia taught Bastien to be more discerning and careful who he let in from his old life. He needed to keep his head down, keep out of the line of fire from his old boss. He would never go straight, it wasn’t in his blood, but he could keep himself out of range. He had more of a reason now than simple self preservation, he had Olivia to keep safe too. He now knew that taking out a child would not be out of the realm of possibility for Constantine the Murder King, not with what he’d been asked to do.

Present day; Philadelphia, Pennsylvania:  
Bastien leaned back in his chair, he had known that this day would come eventually. He knew the ways of the Murder King would eventually catch up to him, he knew there would be a new king. The Rhys family owned New Jersey, and would never give up their claim. He’d managed to stay safe, relatively hidden, or as hidden as he could be with the life he led. With the next generation coming into power he knew there was a chance that his past would come back to haunt him. He could only hope that his defiance wouldn’t catch up to him now.  
Bastien had too many people depending on him to stand his ground, it didn’t matter if the past were to catch up with him. He couldn’t allow those in his inner circle be affected just because he left instead of taking a hit that he didn’t believe in. He owed it to them to stay strong and make it known why he walked away. He wouldn’t allow those who he cared for to be hurt because of him. He had stood his ground then, and wouldn’t cower or cave now.  


Trenton, New Jersey; Present Day:  
Liam had never understood how his father could let the man who destroyed their family live, allow him to thrive in another city. He changed everything and then ran like a coward, how could his father allow him to still breathe in this world? If what he had done wasn’t enough to take him out, certainly sending the Nevrakis’s to take them all out would have been enough to put a hit out on him.  
Liam had grown up questioning his father’s reasoning behind allowing Bastien Lykel to live and claim another city. His father had known, had always kept tabs on him, he would be easy to take out so why hadn’t he? Was his father weaker than he had thought? What was his father’s game? He would prove to his father and anyone around that you don’t mess with the Rhys family.   
Liam would rectify his father’s mistake, do what his father had neglected to do himself. He would not allow Bastien to live a day longer. He would take everything that ever mattered to Bastien to even the score.   
Liam glanced at the pictures of the young women once again, a plan hatching in his mind. He would start with them, make Bastien bleed the way he had done to his family twenty years prior. He would use those closest to him to crush him, destroy him. Now that he was in charge he would make sure he claimed Philadelphia for his own.  
  



End file.
